Traditional guard rails that are used on earth moving machinery, construction machinery and the like typically use structural members that have closed configurations such as circular shaped tubes. However, these structural members may be more expensive than desirable. As a result, many customers request lower cost guard rails.
One way to provide guard rails at a lower cost involves providing structural members that have an open configuration. For example, the vertical structural members that extend upwardly from the platform of machinery may have an open configuration that provides a channel or opening along its vertical length. This may create a potential snag or pinch point.